Sydney Harbour in Danger !
by caniGou
Summary: James, Lauren and Kerry are sent on a dangerous mission to help save Sydney Harbour from a terrible fate. Will they be succesfull? Or will they uncover something even more problematic for the future of CHERUB?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, nor are any of the events mentioned in this text real or related to any real event.

This is my first story so I hope you enjoy it! Any feedback would be great :)

**

* * *

**

**CHERUB SERIES **

**Sydney Harbour - In Danger !**

Chapter 1  
The sun was beating down on the cherubs legs. Lauren and Bethany were busily trying to tan their legs to perfection whilst the boys played a rough game of football in the ocean. All the cherubs were on their summer holidays in style.

"And he scores !!!!!!!!!!!!!" James yells whilst beating his chest in a macho manner. Lauren turned to her friend rolling her eyes "He's such an idiot". Bethany was only too eager to agree.

Meanwhile Kerry and Dante were having an in depth conversation "How weird is it to be having Christmas in hot weather?" said Kerry "I'd reckon, It's completely odd"

Zara, the chairwoman of the Cherub campus, interrupted everyone's activities by calling James, Lauren and Kerry to her office. The whispers started immediately

"What is Zara doing on holiday?" "What do they want this time?"

"What have I done this time?" James winced as he thought of possible punishments

"Why so urgent to interrupt holiday"

After a quick dip in the rolling waves to clean off, James, his sister Lauren and girlfriend Kerry began walking up to the hotel that they were all staying in. Zara was waiting for them looking very impatient – unusual for her - so for once in his life James decided to hurry up.

Zara beckoned them into a room James had never been in. He was surprised to see 2 burly looking men sitting on the opposite side of the desk where Zara took her seat.

"I'm going to cut to the chase" Zara said in a very stern voice "We want you for a mission now" Lauren began to complain but Zara cut her off "Just listen to what I'm going to say and of course you can all decline and continue your holiday" The 3 cherubs fell silent and watched Zara carefully. James was particularly interested in the 2 men either side of her.

"The Australian government has recently had terrorist threats from a American Terrorist Group. They are threatening to bomb the Sydney Harbour Bridge on Christmas Day and we have every reason to believe that they are serious. The Australian Police cannot arrest suspects because they have reason to believe that the President of the United States himself is linked with the Terrorist Group. The Mission has been passed but has been classified High Risk. Due to the nature of the threat the mission would not be long and should take 3 weeks minimum. We do however need to leave immediately if you wish to be involved."

James, Lauren and Kerry looked at each other. They didn't know the exact significance of an attack this severe on Australia but knew that it was important. Really they had no choice. Kerry smiled at Zara and said "You didn't even have to ask; of course we'll do it."

Lauren asked "When do we leave?" Zara looked either side of her and said in reply "Immediately"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**CLASSIFIED**_

_MISSION BRIEFING FOR JAMES ADAMS, LAUREN ADAMS AND KERRY CHANGE  
DO NOT REMOVE FROM ROOM 812  
DO NOT COPY OR MAKE NOTES_

_**Terrorist Attacks Australia**_

_Change the World  
__Change the World is an international terrorist organisation with headquarters in the United States of America. They specialise in attacking National Icons of various countries. As of December 2009, attacks influenced by this organisation have been successful on The Twin Towers, St Marcs Cathedral (Venice), The Alhambra (Spain) and the Tower of London. Change the World have also attempted attacks on the Eiffel Tower, Stonehenge and The Pyramids of Egypt. On the 2__nd__ of December 2009, Australian Authorities received a threat informing them of an attack planned for Christmas Day on the Sydney Harbour Bridge._

_Barack Obama  
__Barack Obama is the President of the United States. Since coming to office in November 2008 attacks committed by Change the World have been happening more frequently. Barack Obama is an extremely private person and has been known to 'disappear' for long periods of time during attacks. He has not been suspected so far because of his extremely high influence._

_Mission Request  
__Barack Obama will be travelling to Australia over Christmas. Whilst this has been planned in advance it is highly questionable in light of the recent threats on Australia's Harbour Bridge. Barack Obama will be travelling with his assistant and her 3 children. Obama and the assistant are planning to dump the children in a holiday camp just outside Sydney for a week whilst they travel the coast together. _

_It was suggested that CHERUB Agents also attend the holiday camp and befriend the children._

_Mission Plan  
__Zara Asker and her husband Ewart will accompany 3 CHERUB agents to the camp and will stay nearby as a backup team. CHERUB agents will attempt to befriend the children assigned as soon as possible. To minimise confusion, everyone will use their normal first names and the family surname will be Klit. Agents have been assigned to the following children:_

_James Adams (16) – Angus Hart (16)  
Kerry Chang (16) (adopted) – Kate Hart (16) (Angus's Twin)  
Lauren Adams (14) – Emilie Hart (13)_

_Agents should try to develop friendships and be invited to the Obama's hotel room as soon as possible where they will try to find out all possible information about the presidents involvement in the attacks._

James finished reading the briefing and set it on his lap with a sigh. Mission briefings were always boring to read yet they could be crucial to the outcome of the mission. James looked around the crowded waiting room in the airport for Kerry and Lauren but only came face to face with Zara.

"Finished with the briefing finally then James?" Zara said sternly, but James could see a smile creeping on her face... she was having a joke. "Kerry and Lauren have gone shopping if you were wondering where they were"

'The bastards' thought James, 'why did they go off without me' but before he had time to think of the answer to his question the airport was plunged into darkness. People started shouting everywhere, babies screaming and little kids wandering round getting lost. James jumped to his feet and started looking for Zara and Ewart. Navigating in the darkness was never an easy task and with hundreds of passengers waiting to board the flight to Australia the room was packed. James forced himself to calm down and stay where he was.

His senses were all alert. It had been too long now for the power failure to have been an accident. Sitting down on a nearby seat he pulled his backpack to the ground and searched for his night vision glasses that had been specially provided for the mission. Jamming them on his head he looked around the room. He spotted Zara over near the door and raced over to her before she could get away even further.

Outside the chaos was even worse. People had no idea what was happening and it was causing a chaos. James grabbed the back of Zara's shirt and yelled at her

"What's happening? Do you want me to go and check it out?" Although CHERUB agents were usually provided on the basis that all missions had been fully checked Zara nodded her head and shouted:

"Be careful. I'll meet you back here in 30 minutes. Don't be late." James waved to say he'd heard before racing off in the direction of the entrance hall.

James had been to Heathrow more times than he could count when his mother was alive and knew his way around pretty well. With the help of his night glasses he could navigate around the masses of people easily. He was aiming for the central control area of the airport to see if there were some problems with the electricity or if it was a more severe problem.

Suddenly he stopped.

"Hurry Up! Move On! Quickly Now!" James could hear a loud voice using a microphone and all around him people were moving in one direction. 'A terrorist attack' James thought. He needed to use all his training to help the airport but before he could think of a reasonable plan of attack Lauren and Kerry came running up behind him also using their night vision glasses.

"Come on James!" yelled Lauren "Quit the standing". James swivelled on his heels and saw the 2 girls sprinting off in front of him; James followed suit. The terrorists had managed to stop all outgoing air traffic and lock the front doors. There would be no entry or exiting. James wondered if these terrorists could be linked to Change the World, after all, the group did attack multiple places at the same time.

Lauren and Kerry were having a whispered conversation just ahead and James caught the end

"We have to stop them" Lauren said urgently

"Well that's obvious genius, but how?"

"I dunno"

"Well why don't we sneak around behind them, karate chop them down, steal their guns and force them out?" James pitched in a touch sarcastically. Kerry and Lauren looked at him before a smile creped across their faces

"You know Kerry" said Lauren "Sometimes he can be more useful than I'd previously thought"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Look Mummy, Look!" Sarah squealed "Look, over there!"

"Come on now Sarah, hurry up, this way quickly" said Sarah's' Mum. The little 5 year old girl was the only person in the airport to notice 3 black figures jogging silently down the wall in the opposite direction to everyone else.

The airport was in a state of shock. Airport officials were completly lost and were wandering around wondering how on earth they had got into this position. People were all moving in one direction - it appeared that the terrorists were pushing them forward.

Zara was a complete mess. She was in charge of 3 young CHERUB Agents and had so far managed to lost 2 of them. "Ewart! Have you seen Lauren and Kerry? Ewart!" but Ewart wasn't replying to Zara's frantic calls. He was more interested in what seemed to be taking place at the end of the airport.

His eyes were glued to 3 quite small black figures moving rapidly down the wall. He watched as they split up and spread along the length of the airport. The smallest figure went to where the balaclava clad men stood and distracted them whilst the other 2 went behind the terrorist's line of attack and over to the door where two other people were keeping guard. Even Ewart had to admit, the kids were smart.

Ewart decided finally to respond to Zara although this may be due to the fact that Zara was practically screaming the airport down and was getting some very funny looks. It was unlike Zara to get so emotional like this but then again Ewart knew that she was looking for a rise in the CHERUB Campus and one mistake (such as losing 2 agents during a terrorist attack) could dash any hopes she had for a promaotion.

"Honey, darling it's o.k. I can see them" Whether it was O.K. or not Ewart wasn't sure but he thought under the circumstances that it was the best thing to say to poor Zara.

James and Kerry reached the door to the airport terminal and did what they did best; pretend. The guards at the door were so surprised to see these 2 'lost' kids that they themselves lost concentration. James and Kerry didn't waste a minute and using all their skills learnt at CHERUB floored the guards in seconds. Grabbing the guns from the guards hands James and Kerry ran off. They knew that every second was crucial to the safety of everyone in the terminal.

Lauren was so relieved to see James and Kerry return from their mini mission that she could hardly contain herself. Behind the terrorists that she was 'guarding' she could see James shaking his head and pointing in the distance somewhere. At the time Lauren wasn't sure what the hell he was on about but it she seemed to do the desired thing when she went back to amusing the guards. It was crucial that they be kept occupied for a little bit longer.

Ewart put his phone to his ear and called CHERUB Campus. Although the phone lines were down, Ewart's phone had been specially developed so that he could call CHERUB Campus even if there was no connection. It was amazing how many times this handy application had come in handy. The call was put through and Ewart asked, shouting above the surrounding noise, for police to be sent to Heathrow Airport.

The police arrived 15 minutes later and it wasn't a minute too soon for the three CHERUB agents. The guards, whilst amused by Laurens funny jokes and terrified by James and Kerry with the guns. they were beginning to get restless. Like as though they were waiting for superiors or something. The police came in and handcuffed a few of the guards; not wanting to have to answer difficult questions Lauren, James and Kerry melted into the crowd leaving the rather disgruntled men to their own devices.

The 'missing' CHERUB agents: Kerry and Lauren however were not looking forward to meeting with Ewart and Zara... there was sure to be shouting and punishments galore. Lauren just hoped they would still be allowed on the mission to Australia.

* * *

I know it's really short but I thought it was a good spot to end the chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It makes keeping going easier! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope it's not too slow moving. Any suggestions about where you think the story should go would be greatly appreciated :) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Ewart's bad temper became apparent as the 3 CHERUB's approached the 2 mission controllers and their son. No sooner were they in earshot was Ewart shouting and screaming at the kids – getting some rather dirty looks from other passengers.

"I am disgraced with you! You went against orders and participated in very dangerous conduct without thinking through the consequences! Each of you will be subject to 200 laps run over a 2 week period the day we return to CHERUB Campus with _me_ watching you! Pocket money will be suspended for 3 months and you will all spend some time helping out with the training instructors – enough that they feel is sufficient" At the delighted look on Lauren's face Ewart continued "and yes the only reason that you are going on this mission at all is that we haven't got time to organise new people so stop grinning – don't expect me to make this mission easy for any of you!" And with that pleasant note Ewart spun on his heels and waltzed off into the distance.

Announcements about flights leaving were starting to happen again and so Zara told the CHERUBS to collect their luggage and follow her, quietly.

The sun was beating down on Sydney Harbour making the ocean underneath the Harbour Bridge sparkle brightly. Kerry couldn't believe how hot it was, Lauren and James were reminded of their time in the cult – a time they would have preferred to forget. The 3 CHERUBS were almost asleep on their feet, the 29 hour flight had really taken it out of them. Luckily Zara had checked into a hotel nearby before the start of the mission.

James was rudely awakened by Zara shaking him. The sun was streaming through the window and the alarm clock read 10:00. It was time for work. The kids were bundled into the hire car for the 3 hour journey up the coast to the holiday camp. Joshua was very noisy throughout the trip but James undertook his godfatherly role and calmed him down well.

The camp loomed up in front of James. The huge front gates were adorned with gold trimmings that were peeling and the grass on either side of the driveway was beginning to brown. It looked like funding for this camp had gone down recently. The camp doors opened and James could see a man staring at them with a huge fake grin on his face. 'oh no' James thought 'what have we got ourselves into'.

Kerry dragged the last bag out of the van and was disgusted to see James just looking around the garden "Get your butt over here" she yelled to James. Kerry was rather impressed by this brainwave, it made her look exactly like the adopted sister she was supposed to be. A huge bell sound donged around the building and the sound of children running made Kerry wonder what she'd got herself into.

"Come in please Mrs and Mr Klit, welcome James, Kerry and oh who's this little cutie" "Lauren" Lauren said with a huge scowl on her face. If you'd looked carefully you might have noticed a slight grin across Zara's face. She knew how much Lauren hated to be patronised.

"If I could just get you to sign here Mrs Klit and here Mr Klit, then we will be able to install the children in their dormitories. You're very lucky, another family the..." Mr Graf looked down at the papers he held in his hands " the Harts are due to be checking in right after you and they have children about the same age as yours, we will put them in the same rooms so that it will be easier to tell who is new here." The CHERUB Agents were delighted with this news, it made their jobs that much easier.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own CHERUB

Thanks to . for betaring this chapter. great job (i think :D)

* * *

Chapter 5

The rooms were disgusting. A million times away from the luxury rooms the CHERUB agents had on campus. Lauren couldn't believe that a holiday camp was allowed to advertise such good accommodation when there obviously wasn't any. The beds weren't made and the sheets looked dirty with tinges of yellow around the edge of the fabric. The paint was coming off the walls in places and the floor was littered with rubbish from previous campers.

Lauren was interrupted from her survey by a little cough. She quickly looked up, almost stunned to see another girl sitting in the corner of the second bed. It wasn't who she'd been expecting.

"Hi, I'm Sarah Lioni. Welcome to Sunny Seaside Holiday Camp. What's your name?" The girl in the corner said with a clear voice. She was young, probably about Laurens' age or a bit older.

"Er, hi," replied Lauren "I'm Lauren, Lauren Adams."

"Nice to meet you. I will share your room for the next few nights and show you around. It's a lovely place really, despite what you see in this room." The girl finished with a smile on her face that looked to Lauren to be rather fake "I'll just let you get unpacked then, there's another girl who's moving in today too"

Lauren watched her go, her smile turning into a huge frown. Things couldn't get much worse! Not only did she have to live in this dump over Christmas, but she wasn't even in the same room as Emilie Hart. Lauren tipped her suitcase on its end and stuffed everything that had been in it into a nearby drawer which looked like it was about to break anyway and went to find her brother.

* * *

James opened the door to his room and was shocked at the mess he could see. Across the hallway he could hear Kerry give out a little 'oh' sound. James' room had four beds in it and none of them looked welcoming enough to sleep in. James was so confused, wasn't he supposed to be sharing with an Angus Hart? Not three other people. The beds were all unmade which made James wonder if he'd come to the right room.

* * *

Kerry looked up and around at her room. After she'd gotten over the shock she noticed a young girl sitting in the corner.

"Hi, I'm Sarah Lioni. Welcome to Sunny Seaside Holiday Camp. What's your name?" she said in a clear voice. She was young, probably about Laurens' age or a bit older.

"Hi, I'm Kerry Adams, Nice to meet you" Kerry said in a clear voice. She wasn't going to let this little girl intimidate her.

"Nice to meet you too." Said Sarah "I met your sister earlier, nice girl, a bit shy." Kerry was confused, how was it possible that Sarah had managed to meet Lauren before her? And Lauren was definitely not shy.

"Oh did you, that was good work!" Kerry said, but the girl was already backing out a door that Kerry had missed in the corner.

"Thanks. Please put away your things and I'll be back shortly"

Kerry was confused. Something was going on. Everything felt weird. Kerry heard a banging on the door behind her and jumped out of her skin but it was only James and Lauren. They barged in the minute she opened the door and started talking all at once.

"Calm down both of you. I can't hear myself think! Now, what's the problem?" Kerry shouted above the noise.

"Did you have someone called Sarah Lioni come into your room and talk to you in a strangely calm voice?" James asked.

"Did she tell you that you're not going to be sleeping with the Harts?" Lauren continued.

Kerry looked at them both and the confused feeling came back. Something was definitely going on in Sunny Seaside Holiday Camp and it was up to them to find out.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**8:50pm**

"Looks like a pretty grimy place." Said Ewart Asker to Zara. They were enjoying a lovely dinner in the hotel restaurant where they were staying nearby to Sunny Seaside Holiday Camp.

Zara thought for a moment before replying. "I wonder if it's the right thing to have three of our agents in there, we didn't give them much equipment to contact us."

"I think they'll be fine. Despite the fact that James is an annoying little creep and his sister is too stuck up, they are all fantastic agents and I respect them." Zara turned an ugly shade of purple at his description of James and Lauren.

"What the hell are you talking about? James is our son's godfather!" Luckily, Ewart was saved the need to answer when a waitress stopped at the table to ask if everything was alright.

Zara never noticed the incessant buzz from her phone in her handbag just underneath her feet.

* * *

**8:50pm**

"Damn, damn, damn." Kerry swore into the phone. The ringing on the other end stopped and was replaced by a message telling Kerry that unfortunately Zara Asker was unable to answer the phone, and for Kerry to please leave her name and number and ring back shortly. Kerry looked down into her purse and was annoyed to see only 50 Australian cents left. She couldn't believe CHERUB had left them here with no means to communicate with the outside world. Kerry's thoughts turned to the days events.

Dinner had been a bizarre affair with Kerry, Lauren and James sitting together in a corner but not being able to say anything because of the people crowded around them. More than once Kerry could feel eyes looking at her and she was sure someone had followed her when she went to the bathroom just before dessert. Despite looking around the crowded room all through dinner none of the three CHERUB agents had seen any of the Harts and they were beginning to get worried. It seemed like the quickly planned mission hadn't been planned so well after all.

At about 9:10pm Kerry felt herself getting tired and although she would be ashamed to admit it in the morning she fell asleep fully clothed on one of the beds.

* * *

**8:50pm**

Some of Laurens' questions were answered when it turned out that Sarah Lioni would be sharing Laurens' room after all. She did, however give Lauren time to question her or even attempt small talk instead saying she needed to go and check on James and Kerry. As Sarah left the room she topped and turned around saying to Lauren

"You should try and get to sleep soon dearie, we have a very long day ahead of us"

Lauren, however, didn't feel tired at all and felt her CHERUB training spring into action. Her training didn't prepare her however, for the surprise she felt when she discovered what was hidden amongst the mysterious girls clothing... It was terribly lucky that Sarah wasn't in the room to see her face.

Five minutes later though, Lauren had to stumble back into bed and she was asleep before her head hit the pillow. The clock on the bedside table flashed 9:10pm.

* * *

**8:50pm**

James couldn't remember a more awkward evening. Not even all the times he'd spent nights in police jail cells with older men sparring with him. It was horrible. The four beds were all occupied now and to James' disgust they'd even found space to fit another little kid in with them. The kid was four years old and cried incessantly. Luckily James had the bed next to the window and although the view outside was rather grim he managed to get a bit of air to cool his perspiring body down. There was certainly no sunny seaside in view.

James couldn't understand what had gone wrong with the mission planning and why he hadn't seen any of the Harts. When he noticed Sarah Lioni creep across the floor to Kerry's room at about 8:45 James had a sudden thought but as he looked across the room at the other boys sleeping and when he thought to all his amazing adventures with CHERUB he knew it couldn't be true.

Suddenly James felt tiredness creep into every bone in his body. His mouth went dry and he gasped for air. This was not a normal reaction for tiredness but before James could form any ideas in his head, he fell asleep. It was 9:10pm exactly.

* * *

**9:10pm**

Sarah Lioni felt a huge grin creep up on her face as she looked at the three sleeping beauties.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please review! **

**Next chapter will have a bit more action in it, don't worry. If anyone has any ideas on how the story could develop let me know!**

**Thanks again to Lies who has been doing a fantastic job betaring this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sun was streaming through the window when James, Lauren and Kerry woke up the next morning. None of them could believe that they'd slept so long since their body clocks were usually set to waking up early, thanks to the rigorous timetables at CHERUB. All three agents sat up in their beds and looked around the room. They were empty; it seemed everyone had already left. The beds weren't made, although that was hardly an important note since none of them had been made yesterday.

Despite the fact that all three cherubs were split up and in different rooms, they had all woken up at exactly the same time. And, when each of them tried to get out of bed they each had a very strange experience. Kerry's legs buckled underneath her and she had to sit down, Laurens' arms were so weak she couldn't even lift her cup of water from her bed side table and James' left foot was uncontrollably shaking – these were things that had never happened before.

* * *

Five minutes later Lauren had finally recovered some strength in her arms, although she was developing a severe headache that was making it hard to think. Despite this, some of the events of the previous night were coming back and Lauren decided she had to check Sarah Lioni's clothes again if she was to be sure of what she had seen last night.

The clothes were in much the same position as the night before, although it was clear that some had been removed, perhaps so that Sarah could wear them today. Lauren quickly found the pair of jeans which had shocked her so much the night before and checked in the pockets. Her pulse was beating fast and as her hand reached the bottom of the pocket she found what she was looking for. She was half hoping she had made a mistake last night seeing as she was so tired but...

"Shit!" Lauren didn't swear much but this was an occasion to merit a 'naughty word' as she would have said when her mum was still alive.

Lauren turned the object over in her hands as if to make sure she wasn't having hallucinations then, taking a deep breath, went out of the room in search of Kerry and James.

* * *

The white walls of the Sunny Seaside Holiday Camp disorientated Lauren a bit and she took longer to find the older agents than she would have liked. In the end it was thanks to a large fart that her attention was drawn to James.

"Hey Kerry! Geez James, you stink!" Lauren said as a way of a greeting. James and Kerry looked up. They were sitting in Kerry's room on a bed that didn't look to have been slept in the night before.

"Yeah, he slipped on some wee." laughed Kerry, however the laugh sounded forced and Lauren could see worry lines on her face.

"OMG! You're not serious!" Said Lauren to James. "That'll be some story to tell back on Campus!" James shot Lauren a look that could kill the biggest elephant you'd ever see. Lauren decided not to push the jokes this morning.

"O.K. you two, let shine. What's the matter?" Lauren was a little annoyed that they seemed to be keeping something from her.

Kerry and James looked at each other but Kerry was the first to speak.

"Did you suddenly get really tired at about 9:10 last night?" Lauren was shocked that Kerry was admitting something like that, normally it was seriously uncool to go to bed at 9:00 and people on Campus kept early nights a secret if they could help it, but nevertheless she nodded her head, still confused. James took up the slack.

"We think we were drugged last night. The sudden tiredness so early last night and waking up so late this morning. Not to mention the weakness, shaking limbs and headaches this morning. It's all adding up. They are the symptoms of a heavy sleeping tablet." Lauren realised that what they were saying was making sense and slowly nodded her head.

"Something very strange is going on here for them to have drugged us and no-one else." Said James

Lauren decided now was the time to tell James and Kerry about what she'd found in Sarah's clothes.

"Sarah slept with me last night and when she came to check on you..."

"That creep came to _check_ on us last night? What does she think we are? Four year olds?" Kerry sounded really angry but Lauren ignored her and kept going on with her story

"Well, when she left the room, I checked through all her clothes and you'll never guess what I found." James finally looked up from the bed, she'd got his attention at least.

"Bugs. Very high tech ones like we have at CHERUB. I wouldn't have noticed them if I didn't know exactly what they looked like." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the bug she'd got this morning from Sarah's jeans and shoved it in front of James' gobsmacked face.

"Wow." James spluttered, "this changes things."

"I want out." Said Kerry. "This mission smells funny. Zara and Ewart gave us no means to communicate with them and we haven't even spotted the Harts who we're meant to be getting close too. Sarah Lioni scares me and I think we're either wasting our time here or we're out of our depth. Let's call Zara and get out of here pronto."

"If what I think is going on here really is, then I don't think we have a hope in hell of getting out." Said Lauren.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing! This is turning out to be quite a long story but I hope it's still interesting!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CHERUB or any any of Roberts characters.

* * *

Chapter 8

Lauren couldn't believe it but she was getting disorientated again. The white walls of the holiday camp were something she just wasn't used to. All the doors were the same and there were no pictures or anything on the walls that showed her where she was. She was definitely going to tell Zara to introduce some extra training based around disorientation if she got back to campus.

'No, when I get back to campus, not if.' She corrected herself mentally. It had now been three days since the discovery of being drugged by Sarah Lioni and of the bugs in her clothes. The three agents had spent the time discreetly trying to work out a plan on how to escape the Sunny Seaside Holiday Camp but had so far been unsuccessful. The place was almost completely locked up and despite all their training they were still finding it difficult to find a way out.

The rest of the campers were all a bit strange. Lauren didn't think she'd find any long lasting soul mates amongst this lot even if she had been trying, which she wasn't because along with Kerry and James, they concentrated all their time on getting out. Sarah Lioni also continued to be strange and Lauren felt almost certain that she was following them which made it even harder to get on with things. THere was something about Sarah that made Lauren think it wouldn't be a good idea to tell her too many of her secrets!

Right now, Lauren was trying to find the door where they had been let in with Zara and Ewart four days ago, but it was proving very difficult which was strange. Surely the main entrance hallway would be easy to get to? She was on the verge of giving up when the dinner bell rang and she had to turn back anyway. Luckily, Lauren had had the foresight to do the Hansel and Gretel trick and she had laid out a kind of path to follow back. Lauren was quickly coming to the conclusion that this was the strangest place she'd ever been to, including even her other experience in Australia in the cult just the year before.

As she ran down the hallway to dinner, Lauren didn't notice the security camera hidden in the roof just above her, following her every move.

* * *

"They're clever and... smart." He added as an afterthought, "I'll give them that. But they haven't got far yet and I don't think they will in the days to come."

"They are getting suspicious though, especially that Chinese girl.... I think the other 'campers' might be a bit too drugged. What do you think?" She questioned in return.

"No it's good, we can't have them thinking. You never know what might happen with thinking children."

"It was a good idea to get that crying baby in the boys room. He is annoying the hell out of .... oh what's his name?"

"James."

"Yeah, that's right. Common name that is.... Sarah Lioni is good. Or should I say the Sarah Lionis' are good!"

The burly man in the corner chuckled at his partners joke but quickly turned his attention back to the tape that was recording Lauren Klit's passage to the dining room.

"Bob... BOB!" she called trying to get his attention.

"Wha- what cha want?"

"I think we need to move soon. We need to get them before they really do find the way out."

* * *

"Hey Guys." Lauren tried to sound upbeat ,despite the glum mood she was in, as she greeted James and Kerry but stopped when she saw them together...

"OMG, sorry! I haven't interrupted anything have I?" Lauren was turning a very peculiar shade of red very fast.

"Oh no, Lauren. Don't worry, we were just talking." But Kerry knew that wasn't that case. They'd just broken their kiss when they'd heard Lauren struggling with the door.

James remained silent, glaring at his sister.

"So how did you go Loz?" Kerry had developed a nickname for Lauren for ease of note writing. It was so much quicker to write Loz rather than Lauren.

"No good." Sighed Lauren, "I got too disorientated again. But come on, we'll talk about it later. Let's go to dinner."

Lauren slammed the door shut as she left, trying to get rid of the memory of running into Kerry and James. She knew Kerry was lying about her interrupting something as even without Kerrys' silly grin, James' face could tell a thousand words.

* * *

Sarah Lioni opened the cupboard door where she'd been hiding when she heard the door slam. She took a small walkie talkie from her pocket and spoke into it.

"The targets have left the room."

* * *

**Thanks to Lies for being the Beta reader. I keep forgetting to put this part on but thanks lots and lots! **

**Please review! Tell me what you think and give any ideas about what you think is going to happen!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Sunny Seaside Holiday Camp was quiet. Only the rising and falling breaths of 400 or so campers could allude to the face that there were people in this white place. Lauren, Kerry and James Klint were in midst of their deepest sleep for days. Sarah Lioni watched over them all as they slept, never blinking, never looking away... Always watching for any sign of movement.

In the end it was not movement that caught her eye but instead a flashing light on the bedside table of Kerry Klint. Sarah crept over silently and picked up the phone.

ONE NEW MESSAGE RECIEVED  
SENDER: Zara Asker

Sarah clicked to open the message:

HI KERRY, JAMES AND LAUREN. WE HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU YET, SO I ASSUME EVERYTHING IS GOING WELL. HAS CONTACT BEEN MADE WITH THE TARGETS? IS IT TIME TO MOVE IN? PLEASE REPLY, THINGS ARE GETTING DESPARATE OUT HERE WITH THE DATE BECOMING CLOSER. CHERUB IS ON STANDBY TO SEND MORE AGENTS INTO THE CAMP. IS THIS NEEDED? LOVE ZARA

Sarah smiled as she clicked the delete button on Kerry's phone. This was the 5th message that Kerry had received like this but thanks to the nightly watch of Sarah Lioni she hadn't read or replied to any of them. No wonder the mysterious Zara Asker was getting anxious.

As she stood up, the bed creaked but that was about the only thing that had gone wrong on this mission so far. Sarah couldn't believe how well it was going and how interesting it was. All the rest of her missions would be so boring after this one! Not only was it the most bizarre thing ever working with so many drugged people but it was so much fun following three agents who were part of a secret agency. Sarah Lioni was beating them at their own game.

Finally though after so much work, this final message from Zara Asker gave them enough information to pounce.

* * *

Lauren woke to find herself staring at the roof of a bunk bed that surely hadn't been there last time she checked. Kerry found herself with her nose almost touching the roof and her feet sticking out the end of the bed. Looking down Kerry could see Lauren squirming on her bare bed. James woke to find himself staring at 2 naked girls.

"Ah!!!!!!! OMG what the HELL?!" He shouted.

Lauren and Kerry could find nothing with which to cover themselves up nor could they find any words to reply to James – not that he needed any though really, Lauren thought. James looked pretty pleased to have the opportunity to look at Kerry all day....

There was nothing in the room except the double bed on which lay James and the bunk which held Lauren and Kerry. None of the 3 CHERUB Agents had any clothes on and there was not even any sheets on the bed. It was very worrying and confusing.

James jumped up and went into action. His CHERUB training was kicking in. He ran over to the door at the far end of the room and rattled the handle.

"Shit" He said, "It's locked" No-one could find anything to say after that. There were no windows, no bits of wire, no toilets. No damn clothes even! What was this place??? THe only answer to this question was the number 333 etched into the wall above the door.

A commotion was heard outside the door and then a little later the agents could hear cars driving out the gates. 10 minutes later it was quiet again. There were no more voices and no more cars. Even from inside their prison, the three youngsters could tell that The Sunny Seaside Holiday Camp had a deserted feel.

The room began to heat up. It began to stink as well, as despite James and Laurens best efforts they had been unsuccessful in resisting the call of nature.

The day dragged on.

Lauren and Kerry became used to being naked. It didn't really worry James which Lauren thought was disgusting. Gradually as it became cooler, all three kids fell asleep. James and Kerry huddled together on the double bed and Lauren in the bunk.

* * *

Bob, Sarah Lioni and their boss Mrs Joesr unlocked the door of room 333 and went inside quietly. As Sarah Lioni had promised, the 3 prisoners were asleep.

Mrs Joesr stood at the doorway and watched as Bob and Sarah crept towards the beds and planted a miniature GPS System onto each of the sleeping bodies. It took someone with a very particular kind of mind set to carry out this job as the GPS's had to be placed in very secret places. Sarah believed that the GPS's were so small, even for CHERUB standards, that nobody would ever find them.

When the application of the GPS's had been completed they left the room as silently as they had come. Mrs Joesr chuckled "They are smart... but not smart enough for the likes of us hey Sarah! They'll lead us right into the heart of their secret CHERUB Campus where M15 trains little kids to become super spies. Then we will learn all the secrets that they have. "

"You're amazing Mrs Joesr" Said Sarah "Only you could discover the secrets of the most secret organisation in the world and thwart one of their most important missions to date. What are we going to do with them?

"Ah Sarah, that is _my _biggest secret in the whole world. And one you will have to wait and find out..."

* * *

**Well, I was thinking that this might be the last chapter or else one more but what do you think? Tell me! I could write a sequel... or whatever just say what you think. good bad or everything!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot.**

**Thanks to Lies for a great job of betaring my work.**


	10. Chapter 10

I have decided to write a sequel so look out for it soon!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed especially: Dunnywater, smile96, BumblyBee3, and i'd rather be singing. who all reviewed heaps of times :)

It was thanks to you that I could keep writing (and all the other reviewers) !

P.S Anyone reading now who wants to review... please please do! I love reviews


End file.
